


Something New

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Baby!Luke, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrator, daddy!ashton, princess kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was only going to play games on Ashton's laptop, honest. But that doesn't mean he wasn't thankful for what he saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

The relationship Luke and Ashton had was a very unique one. Most people would call it unhealthy, this dynamic they had, but the two loved it. Maybe Ashton loved it because he was so used to taking care of everyone. After all, he became the father figure to his siblings at a very young age. And maybe Luke loved it because he was so used to being the baby. He was the youngest brother, the youngest band member, and he truly liked it that way. Maybe he just loved the attention Ashton gave him; the older boy had this deep need to take care of his baby; to take care of his Luke in any way possible.

Now, that was the simple version of how the couple acted. How they are in public, that is. Ashton always staying close to Luke, touching him in some way, just to let him know he’s right there, that everything’s okay. In private however, it was a bit more extreme. 

Luke loved being a baby. Acting like a baby, talking like a baby, he truly loved it. And Ashton loved being his “Daddy”. Taking care of his baby boy whether they were in public or in bed. This worked perfectly for them. They didn’t care what other people thought. They loved it, and that’s all that matters. 

“Daddy?” The two boys were alone in their hotel room. Whenever they were alone, the dynamic came easily; Luke was the baby, and Ashton was the daddy.

“Yes sweetheart?” Ashton opened his arms from where he was sitting on the bed, scrolling through his phone, assuming that Luke wanted a snuggle. Luke crawled into Ashton’s lap, even though that’s not what he desired.

Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke’s middle, placing a kiss to his temple. Luke laid his head on Ashton’s shoulder. “Can I play on your computer?” Ashton nodded, squeezing Luke tight before letting go. 

“Sure baby, go ahead. I’m gonna go hang out with Michael and Calum for a bit, okay?” Luke nodded, letting Ashton peck his lips before the curly-haired boy stood up. He was unable to resist pressing another kiss to Luke’s cheek. The younger boy whined and grabbed Ashton’s neck to bring him down again for a proper kiss. Ashton laughed, kissed Luke’s nose, and squeezed his hand. “I have to go baby, I love you.”

“Love you Daddy.” Luke was pouting slightly as Ashton walked away, waving his hand and blowing a kiss as he left. Luke giggled as Ashton winked at him while blowing the kiss. 

Luke grabbed Ashton’s laptop from the bedside table, opening it up and typing in the password he already knew. He was planning on just playing some of his favorite games, but that’s not how it turned out. When the computer logged in, there was already a tab open. A video, that is. The screen was black, so Luke had no idea what it was. Not expecting anything peculiar, Luke clicked play. And boy, was he surprised. 

The screen started to play and two men were shown, both completely naked. One was lying on the bed, and the other was preparing a long, pink device that somewhat resembled a dick. He clicked something on the bottom, and it started to vibrate. Luke watched as he inserted it into the ass of the other male, who immediately started moaning like crazy. Luke was intrigued. It looked like it felt amazing, and he suddenly had a deep desire to try it. 

Luke shut the computer off when he felt himself starting to grow hard. He knew his Daddy hated it when he touched himself, so he knew he had to stop. The question was, when in the world was Ashton going to be back?

Ashton did get back, about an hour later. Luke had been sitting on the bed, just staring at the ceiling. Unfortunately, he was unable to get the imagine of Ashton fucking him with the toy the two other boys had been using, so his hard-on had never gone away. Ashton took notice of this immediately. Though he wanted to know what had gotten his baby hard that wasn’t him, he was proud of Luke for not touching himself. 

“Lukey?” Luke shot up, red in the face as he looked at Ashton. Ashton smirked, walking closer to the boy. “What happened here?” Ashton pressed his palm to Luke’s boner, making him hiss and moan. 

“I’m sorry Daddy. I opened your laptop, and there was a video open. What were they doing? I wanna try it Daddy, please? It looked like it felt so good. Please make me feel like that Daddy, please.” Luke begging was always a major turn on for Ashton. He knew exactly what Luke was talking about. 

“It’s called a vibrator baby. I have one with me. We can try it out.” Luke nodded vigorously. 

“Yes Daddy, please. I wanna do it.” Ashton nodded, placing a lingering kiss to Luke’s lips. He went over to his suitcase, grabbing the desired object. Luke noticed it was blue instead of pink, but was otherwise the same. 

“Take your clothes off baby boy.” Luke complied immediately, throwing all of his clothes across the room. Ashton had done the same thing, grabbing lube before inserting himself between Luke’s legs. “You look so beautiful princess.” Luke whined and bucked his hips up, needing some relief. Ashton got started, spreading lube on his fingers and entering a finger.

He pumped it quickly, desperate to get Luke prepared. He needed to see Luke orgasm. It didn’t take long for him to insert two more fingers. “Daddy, please!” Luke whimpered. Ashton removed his fingers, wiping them on the bedspread. He took the vibrator in his hand, slicking it up with lube before putting it against Luke’s rim. He turned it on to it’s lowest setting. Luke let out a loud, pornographic moan. He wasn’t expecting it to feel so good.

“That’s right princess, moan for Daddy. It feel’s so good, huh?” Luke managed to nod, but he had to stop when Ashton started to push the toy in.

Luke yelled loudly, arching his back and clutching the bedspread in his hands. Ashton smirked above him, leaning down to connect their lips. He pumped the vibrator in and out as he entered his tongue into Luke’s mouth. He took over right away, one of his large hands holding Luke’s hip. Luke’s arms wrapped around Ashton’s neck, pulling him close.

“Daddy, faster.” Ashton complied, thrusting the vibrator in and out even faster, and turning the power to the highest setting. Luke let out a scream, pulling on Ashton’s hair. 

“Moan louder baby, I want the whole hotel to hear you.” Luke did just that, moaning even louder. He felt the buildup in the pit of his stomach.

He didn’t even have time to warn Ashton before he came all over his chest. He was in such a state of euphoria, he barely noticed as Ashton pulled the vibrator out and wrapped his hand around his own cock. He only had to pump it a few times before he was coming too.

Ashton grabbed the shirt of his that had landed next to his bed. He cleaned Luke off, then laid down next to him. He kissed Luke’s cheek, wrapping his arms around the boy. “I love you princess.” Luke hummed.

“Love ya too.” Luke snuggled into Ashton’s warmth as he closed his eyes, not noticing when Ashton pulled the blanket over their cuddling bodies.


End file.
